Touch Me Not
by smai
Summary: Tension between Emily O'Leary and Draco Malfoy can result in many unknown things. But those certain obstacles, ::cough:: Harry, seem to just get in the way. Sequel to 'Noli Me Tangere.' complete
1. The Golden Gates

**A/N: Here it is. But please, read Noli Me Tangere before this. You will not understand anything at all.**

**storyid****=1371093**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Touch Me Not

            "Avada Kedavra!" Emily saw the green light shoot out of Blaise's wand, directed at Draco. _Noo!  _Emily ran in front of Draco, letting herself get hit with the killing curse. The last thing she saw was a pair of silver eyes, looking down on her as she fell. Her body shut down, but she kept on falling. Her world around her froze, and turned black. When she opened her eyes, everything around her was blood red. Fire was thrashing around her body, as she stood up. '_Where am I?'_ The neon orange lights were blinding her eyes, as she looked ahead of her. '_Have I gone to Hell?' A dark figure was coming towards her. Emily's vision was becoming more clear, and she saw an outline of a female. The female's blond hair shone brightly in the flames, as her piercing silver gaze fell upon Emily. _

            "Kitty?" Emily stuttered as she tripped on her own feet. Kitty laughed a loud bitter laugh, and glided in front of Emily. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked pointedly at the young girl at her feet.

            "Kaitlynne Tatiana Malfoy. To be exact Emilia." Kitty sneered, and flipped back her long white-blond hair. Her silver cape was billowing, and her royal blue tunic clashed with the bright flames around her. 

            "Why am I here? And what are you—what is going on?" Emily fell back down onto her knees as the heat increased around her.

            "You are here because we were hit with the killing curse. I have been released from your body Emily. I am know myself, as I would be. Dead, and in Hell. You are here because you were my host. Ahead of you are the Gates. You may stay here if you wish, I believe this is the easy choice. If you go towards the Gates, many obstacles will be waiting for you. You would have no help, but once you get there, you cannot come back. You must hurry if you want to go. The gates will close soon." Kitty helped Emily up, and pushed her towards the gates. "Do not end it now Emilia, you have much ahead of you, I was foolish."

            Emily looked back at her, and smiled. "I'll miss you Kit." She ran as fast as she could to the now closing Gates. Her robes swishing behind her, as the Gates closed with a thud. '_Where do I go from here?' _As if her surroundings had read her mind, a dimly lit, blue path appeared ahead of her. She followed the path, looking around. The whole area was pitch black, minus the path. There was soon a fork in the path, and Emily did not know where to go. The path to her left shone bright with green light. The path to her right shone bright with red light. The green light beckoned to her, and her feet led her to the left. She followed the path until it abruptly stopped. 

            "Emilia?"—"Eli?"—"Lorelei?"—"Em?" Four voices echoed through her mind, as a tear fell from her face. 'Mum, Dad… Danny, Colleen?' Ahead of her, in the dark mist, four bodies appeared. The two tallest were Kelly and Daniel O'Leary. Her mother and father. The two others, one being tall, the other very small, were Danny her older brother, and Colleen her little baby sister. They were all laughing together, sitting in their living room, by the fire. Their happiness radiated around them, giving warmth to the room. A loud clatter made her mother stand up, as her father went into another room. Colleen followed after him, telling him there was danger. A loud high pitched scream echoed through O'Leary Manor, as all the O'Leary's ran towards the direction. Her father lay stiff as a board on the ground, with his eyes open. Around him was a pool of blood. As her eyes trailed upwards she saw a large group of cloaked men, all with dark hoods over their faces. Danny turned to run, but tripped over a mound. He looked down and saw that it was Colleen, well what was left of her. He gasped, and grabbed his mother. They ran as fast as they could, but were stopped, as spells hit them in the back. There was blinding green light, and the men laughed. The view ahead of her disappeared, and she fell to the ground sobbing. 

            "You mustn't let it get to you Miss O'Leary." Albus Dumbledore's voice trailed through her mind. She wiped her eyes, and nodded. She stood up straight and held her head high. Anger was now surging through her body. Ahead of her, was another path. A dully lit red one. She let her feet guide her, walking for what felt like hours. Her feet ached, but eventually, the path had stopped.

            "O'Leary is worth nothing to me babe, come on… She is dead after all, just one snog." Draco formed out of the mist, having Mallory caged between his arms. 

            "I guess you are right, I always did want to know if the rumors were true. Slytherin sex-god. A good shag'll do me nicely." Mallory gripped his robes, and kissed him feverishly. Emily had to bite back a sob.

            'It isn't real. It isn't real.' Emily kept her ground. "You cannot get to me that easily!" She yelled to no one in particular. The couple that was once there, dissipated. A yellow path glowed ahead of her, and a faint light was beyond reach.

            "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little O'Leary whore." Emily's ears perked up, as she lifted her head. Blaise Zabini was just ahead of her.

            "I want my revenge girl. You are never passing the Gate ahead. I am your final task. Beat me, and you are free to go. But we all know that you are too weak." He looked her up and down. "Besides, you are just a girl." He added with a smirk.

            She lunged herself at him, whipping out her wand. "Crucio!—I'll get you just like I did earlier." He fell to his knees in pain, but began laughing. He stood up, and pointed his wand at her heart.

            "And I'll get you just like I did earlier… Avad—" Emily turned slightly, and dug her foot into his groin. He fell to the floor moaning in pain. She stupefied him, and looked ahead. Her path was clear.

            "Well Zabini, turns out you do have balls, but not enough to be beat by a girl." She held her head high, and walked ahead on the now paved walkway. Around her were stars shining brightly, and a large Golden Gate. The Gate was half way open as she came within three meters of it. It was closing quickly, and Emily broke out in a run. Her hand caught the Gate, and it was extremely heavy. She pulled with both hands, her feet sliding. She put all her effort into it, when suddenly it flew open. Her hands were glowing, and the Gate was glistening. She hurried through the Gate not knowing what would be ahead of her.

"Miss O'Leary. You have finally awoken." Emily fluttered her eyes open, and closed them quickly, for the lights were too bright. She opened them again, and saw Professor Dumbledore.

"Poppy, she has awoken." He turned his gaze on Emily. "You are in the hospital wing Emily. I know what you are most likely wondering. You survived because you had two souls. The killing curse goes straight to the soul. Then to the heart. Fortunately for you, it was delayed, because of your possession. I do know of everything that happened while you were in your state of uncertainty. You had to travel through the Gates." Emily merely nodded. "However, you cannot just come back like it was nothing. The school cannot know you are awake, they all know of you as deceased. Mr. Zabini had been brought to Azkaban, and Miss Parkinson was expelled. As for Draco, he is currently locked in his dormitory. He will not come out. But onto further business. I will allow you to come back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for your sixth year. Until then, I have clearings that I must make with the Ministry. You will stay with a very trusted colleague of mine, Remus Lupin. We must floo there today, so no one will know of your waking. Is this all okay with you Miss O'Leary? Do you have any questions?"  

            Emily furrowed her brows and thought through about everything. 'Come back for my sixth year… Stay with Remus Lupin…' Emily looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Yes, it is all okay with me, and no, I do not have any questions."

            Dumbledore smiled, and stood up from his chair. "But, I do have a request. I want to ask you, can you give this to Draco?" Emily pulled her hair back, and unclasped a golden locket. She held it in the palm of her hand. It was shaped like a heart, and had the following engraved, 'Kelly and Daniel. Love surpassing the Irish Isle.' Emily opened it, and inside was a picture of both her mother and father on one side, and on the other was herself, Danny, and Colleen. She closed it and dropped it into the professors hand. "I would greatly appreciate it." Dumbledore smiled at her and walked out of the infirmary.

            "Miss O'Leary. I is packed your stuffings. You is ready to floo. Mister Lupin being waiting for misses at the fireplace." A house elf looked up at her with big eyes. She smiled at the house elf, and said a 'thank you.' She followed the elf to the fireplace. Standing in front of it was a man with long sandy blond hair, dark eyes, and a rather scrubby attire. 

            "Thank you Dobby. Ah, Miss O'Leary, I haven't seen you in quite a long time…" He held his hand out and grabbed her luggage. He took out some floo powder, and threw it into the fire. 'Diagon Alley!' Emily followed suit, and ended up in the Leaky Cauldron. She followed him to a table, and sat down.

            "I will be right there, I just have to talk a few things over with Dumbledore." He walked away, and she sighed. She tried to catch the bartender's attention, but she had no avail. She fiddled with the silver band on her finger. 'I made a promise to him, and I will keep it.' She leaned back in the chair, and Lupin soon came out from the crowd.

            "Ah yes, well we should get going now. When we floo, you are to say, 'Moony's Lair' Okay?" She giggled and followed after him. He threw in the powder, and jumped in. She followed him, and began spinning. She closed her eyes, and fell on the wooden floor. She opened her eyes, and smiled. 'Well his attire has nothing to do with his home.' She looked at the lavishly decorated room with wide eyes. It looked like a nice Victorian lounge. There was a long chair with emerald silk, that appealed to Emily. She would not touch anything though. She was covered with soot. He led her through the hallways, and stopped at a door. He opened it slowly, and Emily gasped at the inside. The room was rather large and the walls were painted with a dark forest green. The carpet was soft to touch, and was dark gray. There was a giant four poster canopy, with emerald silk, and a lounge chair, matching the one she saw in the first room. There was also a large dark wooded wardrobe to the far left, and next to the bed was a large desk, with a mirror on the wall above it. 

            "This will be your home. I do hope you like it." Remus smiled weakly, but grinned when he noticed her enthusiastic grin of approval. There was a door next to her wardrobe, and she quickly opened it. There was a large marble tiled bathroom, with a gigantic Jacuzzi. The sinks were decorated with different colored marble, and the mirrors had lights emanating from the glass. She dropped her bags in there, and followed Remus to the lounge that they were first in.

            "Next to your bedroom, is my room, if you need anything. Just over there is the kitchen, and this is the lounge. The dining room is just off the kitchen, through here is the patio, and the swimming pool. There is no upstairs, I do not need so many rooms. A house elf is unpacking your things now. Are you comfortable?"

            Emily nodded and fiddled with her ring. He looked at it and grinned weakly at her. "Mr. Malfoy still has hope in you. After Albus had given him the locket, he gained more strength. He believes in you." He walked into the kitchen and asked a house elf for some vegetables. "I am going to take a shower now, okay Pro—Mr. Lupin?" Remus jogged out to catch up with her, and grinned.

            "Call me Remus." She smiled at him as he turned away, and headed for the shower.  


	2. Silver Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Touch Me Not

            "A pirates life is a life for me… something about a bottle of rummmmmmmmm," Draco slurred. He put down his bottle of fire whiskey and sat back down.

            "I want to be a bloody pirate. Mommy said I cannot though. Daddy said I should be a telemarketer." He smiled and stood back up. He stumbled over his feet, and fell on his face.

            "Malfoys don't fall on their faces. Malfoys this, Malfoys that. Daddy go home. Piratesssss of the Caribbean was a moving picture with sound. I snuck out to see it. No one knows though. I AM SUPERMAN!" Draco tried to stand back up, but fell down again. 

"Helpppp! I've fallen and I can't get up." The crowd watching were laughing hysterically. Draco fumed and tried to stand, but failed miserably.

            "What is going on here?" He threw his bottle of fire whiskey and grabbed his foot. He examined it very carefully, then poked it. He giggled like a school girl, and did it again. Each time his face lit up with mischief.

            A random girl stood up in the crowd. "This movie is lousy." Everyone agreed and they all went home. Draco ran up to the screen and pounded on it.

            "Don't go home… don't leave me! I'm all a-lone-a-lone." He attempted to yodel, but fell on his bum. He poked his foot again, and laughed.

            "I have six toes!"

**a/n: Okay I was feeling odd…. Here is the actual chapter:**

Touch Me Not

            Draco was sitting in his windowsill, a habit he had grown fond of. He held her locket in the palm of his hand. He looked out of the rain stained window. His grey eyes held no emotion, as he stared out at the dark black sky. Thunder rumbled in the distance. He put the locket down, and put his palm to the window, and rested his head on it. A silent tear fell, as a bolt of lightning struck down. The thunder sounded, and he looked up. Draco put his leg under himself, and held her locket close to him. His ears perked up as he heard his door close lightly.

            "Draco dear, you must come to dinner." His mother pleaded, as she walked up to him. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, as he turned slightly, her blond hair reflecting his own. Silver met silver, as she came closer to her son. She sat next to him on the windowsill, and placed her hand on his knee.

            "I know you miss her Draco, but there is nothing we can do about it now. Its been nine months. Come to dinner, please?" He looked up at her and attempted a feeble smile. She smiled sadly at him, and helped him up.

            "Mum, why?" Draco gazed down at his mother. She looked up at him quizzically, and knitted her brow. She opened her mouth, but closed it.

            "Why what dear?" Narcissa glanced at her son as they walked down the corridor. He heaved a sigh and stopped abruptly, she stopped also.        

            "Why did she leave me?" He turned on his heel, and walked back to his bedroom. Narcissa followed him, jogging slightly to catch up. He leaned against the wall, and put his face in his hands. 

            "Draco, you have to stop this. It is not your fault." Her long white robes swished as she stopped. He dropped his hands, and lifted his head.

            "She left though. I still feel her. She hasn't gone yet…" Narcissa was just about to ask what he meant, when the candles mysteriously were extinguished. When the house elves re-lit them, he was gone.

            "Where is Draco?" Lucius inquired his wife as she entered the dining hall. She nodded stiffly to her husband, and sat down at the other end of the long table.

            "He is not coming to dinner."

            "Emily! Come out this instant!" Remus tried getting her out of her room for the fifth time that day. It was now mid July, and they had become very close. Back in May, she had turned sixteen, they had a small party for her, only consisting her and Remus.

            "Emily stop being selfish! You aren't the only one who lost someone!" Remus yelled and opened her door. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. 

            "At least you will see him again! I lost my best friend for good…." He trailed off, and sat down next to Emily. She uncrossed her legs on her bed, and scooted closer to him.         

            "I'm sorry, I really am. But it just hurts…" He put a comforting arm around her and looked down. She sniffed slightly, and wiped her eyes. 

            "Lets go out to dinner tonight. I think it might make you feel better." He grinned weakly at her, and took her hand. He helped her up, and walked over to her door. "Get ready now, we will leave in a half hour."

            A half hour later, Emily emerged from her room, wearing muggle clothes. She had on baggy black jeans, and a tight red shirt, that she put a spell on to read, 'You Suck, and That's Sad' with an odd looking bunny patch. Her black hair was up in two messy knots at the back of her head. Remus raised an eyebrow at her choice of clothing, but shook his head. He wore casual denim jeans, and a nice button up brown shirt. They walked into the lounge, and into the main hallway. Emily opened the door on the right, and walked down many steps. Remus turned the light on with a hint of mischief in his eye. He heard her gasp, and saw her run over to the forest green convertible Corvette. 

            "Its for you Em, I know it's a late birthday present, but I had to wait until you got your permit." Her green eyes shone bright, and she flung her purse over her shoulder. She ran over to Remus, and enveloped him in a hug.

            "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!" She kissed his cheek and laughed. He hugged her back, and handed her the keys.

            "Come on, lets go!" She hopped into the car, and put the key in the ignition. He opened the car door and sat in the passenger seat. 

            "Where to?" She asked, adjusting the mirrors. He put his seatbelt on and turned to look at her. He smiled impishly, and put his seat back slightly.

            "Anywhere you want."

            "Lucius, dear, why—how are you home?" Narcissa looked at her husband, with surprise evident on her face. He put his fork down delicately and looked at his wife. 

            "You are not happy to see me?" Narcissa immediately bit her tongue as he picked up his fork. He began eating again. She sighed and pushed her plate forward. A house elf immediately came out and took it away. _Why is he not in Azkaban, its only been a month! _She began to worry. He slammed his fork and knife down and looked at Narcissa. 

            "Damn it woman! I am on suspension! I am going back to the bloody prison on Saturday." He got up abruptly, and she stood also. She nodded to him, as he walked past her. She shuddered as a tingle was sent up her spine. Narcissa pushed her chair in, and walked down one of the many corridors of Malfoy Manor. Two strong arms laced around her waist, and as she inhaled she smelt the lovely aroma of Lucius.

            "I am sorry 'Cissa." She turned around and put her arms around his neck, embracing him. He held onto her tightly as if he would never see her again. Which was partially true. 

            "I've missed you so much Lucius. I do not know how I am going to last without you near…" she trailed off. Draco had been walking down to the kitchens as he overheard his mother and father. They were so in love, just the way he was with Emily.  As Emily trailed across his mind again, he felt delusional. Maybe she was just a dream. He lifted his head high, and continued his stroll to the kitchens.

            "Doe, Ray, Mi, Fa, So, La, Tee, Doe!" Emily tried out her vocal chords. She sat down on the piano bench, stretching her fingers. She put her hands on the keys and began playing a song she had made. She began humming along, searching for words. But everything led her to Draco. She stopped playing, and looked down at the keys. Emily tried to cheer herself up, so she played a song from a muggle musical she loved. Remus was standing in the doorway looking in on her. When she stopped playing, he clapped loudly, and she whirled around.

            "I did not know I had an audience, I would have done better." She smirked at him, and spun her legs over the bench. She stood up and walked over to where he was now sitting in the lounge. She laid down gracefully on the emerald couch. Emily was wearing black robes, as usual, and Remus in his usual casual auburn robes. The days dragged on so slowly, and Emily let out a growl as she noticed it was only Saturday. She could not wait for August. She will see Draco again. 

            "Hey Remus, can we go to Diagon Alley? I need to see some people of out kind! I have been associating with Muggles too much! I'll disguise myself… I need to get out of here…" She kneeled in front him and begged.

            He laughed at her and stood up. "Fine. You know, I was planning on letting you go next week, as a surprise, but we can go today. Go get ready, disguise yourself good! Hey, make yourself a blond." She grinned at the older man and ran into her bedroom. She whipped out her wand and did as many charms as she knew. Her now blond hair was shoulder length, and wavy. She got rid of her freckles, and put on some thick black glasses. She left her eyes green, and put her hair in a messy bun. A few tendrils escaped, but framed her face nicely. She also had charmed her skin to look tanner. She put on a red plaid skirt, her fishnets, and tie-up boots. She also had on a white blouse, but left a few buttons undone at the top. To end it all, she threw on a black shimmering cape. She couldn't look like a total muggle after all. She met Remus in the driveway.

            "I refuse to Floo Remus. We are driving. I will park in a nearby lot." He nodded in agreement, and got in the car. The car ride there took quite some time.

            "I can't believe he is gone again…" Narcissa held Draco tightly, as tears left her pale eyes rapidly. He held his mother, and ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down. She looked up at her son and gave him a sad smile.

            "I need to go shopping." They both laughed lightly, as they got into their car. She told the driver to take them to Diagon Alley. When they got there, they parked next to a forest green Corvette.

**(A/N: Dun dun dun! Evil music playing in the background)**

            "I must get new robes. Madam Malkin's it is!" Emily grabbed Remus's hand and dragged him  in the direction of the shop. People were everywhere. By the time they had gotten to the shop, it had been five minutes. Emily ran in, and walked briskly over towards the dress robes. 

            "Oh come on Emily, you have so many dress robes!" Remus complained as she threw another set at him. By the time that his hands were falling off, Emily dragged him over to the dressing rooms. She ran in, and tried every single one on. The last time she came out, she was wearing a set of emerald green ones, that had sparkles shimmering from the bottom up. She grinned at him, and showed them off. He smiled weakly at her, and sat back down. Emily came out five minutes later, carrying all of the sets. She skipped up to the counter, and laid them all down. The woman looked at her quizzically, not quite believing she had the money.

            "Twenty two galleons." She looked up at the older snotty lady, and dropped exactly twenty two galleons on the counter. She shrunk her robes, and put them in a small bag. 

            "Thank you ma'am. Lets go Remus." She walked out of the shop, and sat down in the nearest bench. She sighed and looked around. Everyone was happy, so it seemed.

            "Hey Em, do you mind if I meet you in about two hours? I want to get some things for myself." Emily nodded to him as he walked off. Emily was just about to stand up, when she saw Hermione and Ron. They were holding hands, and laughing. Her heart felt like a knife went through it. She missed her friends. 

            "When is Harry getting here? He said he would be right in front of Madam Malkin's…"  They walked over to where Emily was, and sat down on the same bench.

            "Hope you don't mind if we sit here… eh?" Ron asked with a mouthful of Bertie Bott's. Emily shook her head, and sighed. Hermione was on her direct left.

            "Do I know you… you look awfully familiar…" She whispered to Emily. _Damn Granger, doesn't forget a thing. Emily looked at her as though she hadn't a clue._

            "Never mind, you couldn't be. Don't mind me." Hermione's eyes darted to the ring on Emily's finger, and the silver chain around her neck. She was just about to open her mouth, when Harry came running up to them. He smiled at them but then frowned as he looked at Emily.

            "Do I know you?" He asked her, and Hermione laughed nervously. Harry shook her hand. "Harry Potter." Emily looked up at him, then at Hermione.

            "This is Elizabeth….Elizabeth—" "Elysburg. I'm Hermione's neighbor." Emily cut in. It was true, Hermione only live two doors down. Ron looked baffled, and Harry smiled. 

            "Mione, you didn't tell me she was your neighbor!" He whined to his girlfriend. Harry sat down next to her on the other side. Remus walked by, but did a double take as he saw the four together. He looked at Emily warningly. 

            "Lupin!" Harry stood up and shook the man's hand. "Err Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron." Emily stood up and went next to Lupin. She whispered in his ear, telling him to call her Elizabeth.

            "Well Elizabeth, I'll meet you in an hour at the Leaky Cauldron." He waved to them all, and walked away. Hermione stood up also, and walked over to Emily.

            "Hey guys, mind if me and Elizabeth go for some ice cream, I need to talk to her…" They both nodded, and walked away, talking about Quidditch. 

            "Emily, I knew it was you." She hugged the girl, as Emily hugged her back. They pulled apart and Hermione smiled. Emily grinned weakly, and sighed.

            "You know, I researched it. Well that and the fact that Dumbledore told me. He had to, he knew that Mallory and I were your closest friends, but Mallory had transferred with that Ravenclaw to Durmstrang. We all missed you Em, we really did. Malfoy does too. Extremely. He was moping all through Hogwarts." Emily's grin dropped at the mention of Draco, but she still thanked her friend. Instead of getting ice cream, they both agreed on going into one of the new shops. It was called, _Forgotten Treasures. It was a book store. Both Emily and Hermione grinned in anticipation being that there were books. They were in such a rush, that Emily didn't notice the woman she fell into. Emily fell down on her bum, and looked at the tall blond woman. __Narcissa… She helped Emily up._

            "Sorry about that madam." Emily tried to smile, but couldn't. She caught up with Hermione, and she was already in the book shop. 

            "Hey, I am going to check out the upstairs, I'll come and find you later." Emily raced up the steps, going immediately into the isle that read, "Horror." A smirk was played upon her face. She was reading the spines of the books, moving quietly down the isle. Someone had rammed into her, and she whirled around. 

            "Sorry about that Emily." Draco said, but quickly knitted his brows. Emily gasped at the tall blonde, and dropped the book she held in her hands, _Vampiric Vixens. _

            "What did you call me?" He looked at her emerald eyes, and back down at her hands. His silver eyes landed on the silver band on her finger.

            "Emily… I am sorry, you reminded me of someone…" His eyes silver eyes clouded, and he frowned. Emily's heart was beating hard against her chest.

            "I have to go…" She blurted out and ran down the isle, and to the steps. She practically jumped all of the steps, and ran to find Hermione. She found her in Lockhart's collection. _Go figure_.

            "Mione, I must go. I will talk to you later." The brunette nodded, and looked back dreamily at the cover of, _Traveling with Trolls._

            Draco ran after this mysterious girl. He found her leaving the store. He stopped her at the entrance. She looked up at him, her large emerald eyes full of fear.

            "I am sorry, I must go…" She tried to push past him, but he continued to keep her in her spot. He looked down at her, confused.

            "I am sorry too, you remind me ever so much of someone. Please, let me see you again." Emily hesitated, but eventually looked up at him.

            "Draco, I can't. I am sorry." A tear fell from her face, as he smiled. She ran past him, down to the Leaky Cauldron. He tried to follow her, but she was too damned fast. _I know it is her! She called me Draco!_

"Emily! Come back!" Draco yelled after her. He bit back a sob, and turned towards his mother. She gazed at her son, with a sad smile on her face.

            "Draco, you have to stop this. That was not her. She is GONE Draco." She held him in her arms, as a few tears fell down his pale cheeks. 

            "No. She isn't."

**A/N: I know… it was a depressing chapter. But it has to be… what do you expect?! Well there you go…**

**-SJ**

**Review!!!!!!**


	3. An Unwelcomed Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Wish I owned Tom Felton though….**

**A/N: I am loving the few reviews I got! I feel so loved! And sorry about the delay for this chapter, I was kind of… well just lazy.**

**This chapter is for Christina, Caitlin, and A to the L to the E to the X.**

Touch Me Not

            The August breeze made Emily's skirt fly up. She hastily pushed it down, and looked around with a faint blush on her cheeks. The beach was hot, and the ocean was more blue than ever. Remus came over to her, wearing muggle swim trunks, and put his arm casually around her. Her long black hair flew with the wind, as she looked around the beach. The sand was like tiny white crystals. Remus grinned widely, and stared down at her. "How do you like Kauri Isle?"  

            Emily smiled weakly, and gave him a 'thumbs up.' They had just arrived. The Isle, Emily guessed, was somewhere near the Bahamas. It is one of the few magical islands in the Caribbean. Remus said she needed air, so he took her here for vacation. Draco was still on her mind though, and he knew it. Remus had to get her to stop dwelling on it. It was the second day of their two week escape. Yesterday they had gone to Atlantis, a muggle resort. They would be spending the week and a half on Kauri Isle. 

            Remus walked back into the small beach shack. Emily soon followed after. The shack on the outside looked like a two car garage. But once inside, there was a small kitchen, two bedrooms, two baths, a living room, and a dining room. Emily strode into her bedroom, and plopped down onto the bed. She kicked her sandals off, and grabbed her wand. With a flick of her wand, and a small utter of, 'scourgify,' the sand that once vacated her feet, disappeared. She untied the knot of her black halter, and pulled it over her head. She also untied the side of her skirt, and let it fall to her feet. She grabbed a towel, and headed for the pool, clad in her black bikini, that had little palm trees on it, charmed to have the coconuts fall. The door swung behind her, as she padded towards the crystal pool. She placed down her towel, and pulled the band from her hair. Her hair fell loose, as she turned around. One minute she was standing at the edge of the pool, and the next, she was swimming in it. Remus had pushed her in. He was by the lounge chairs, chuckling. She let out a growl of frustration, and waded over to the edge of the pool. 

"I'll get you for that one Moony!" She jumped out of the pool, and ran over to the older man. Emily took her wand from her towel, and bound his limbs.

"Petricficus Totalus!" She giggled as his body became rigid. "Locomotor Corpus." She levitated his body about three feet over the pool's water. She left him there for about a minute or so until she whispered the last spell.

            "Finite Incantatem." She began laughing hysterically as Remus splashed into the pool, with his arms flailing about. He came up, and shook his head, getting his wet hair off his face.

            "That is cruel Emilia."

            "Hey you!" A tall young man with short, dark blond hair, and yellow-green eyes called Emily over. She looked up at the boy, lounging on the beach. He was tan, and rather muscular. She looked at him in puzzlement, but was shocked when he walked over to her. _No one has noticed me before… besides Draco… _She frowned as she thought of her boyfriend.

            "You okay?" The boy asked and put a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at him and smiled weakly. He grinned at her, showing her his perfect white teeth. _Damn, he is perfect. Emily smiled sweetly at him and fiddled with the knot on her skirt. _

            "I've never seen you here, are you vacationing?" He had a slight British accent, mixed with an American accent. He also had a small amount of freckles upon his nose and cheeks.

            "Yes, I am only staying for another week and a half. I've only just gotten here today." She pushed her sunglasses off her nose, and up over her hair. She folded them, and tossed them onto her chair. The sun was hot, and the ocean was looking very refreshing right about now.

            "You are from England?" The boy asked with an eyebrow arched. Emily nodded. "Oh I am sorry, the name is Jesse, Jesse Jostens. And you, milady are?" He held out his hand and Emily got ready to shake it, but he turned it over and planted a kiss on it.

            "Emily O'Leary." She blinked as he continued to hold her hand and lead her to the nearby dock. They reached a large yacht at the end of the creaky wood. She followed Jesse down onto the yacht, and into the large spacious room down the steps. In there were two other people, a young man, and another female. They both walked up to Jesse and Emily.

            "Hey Jess, who's this?" The guy asked, looking her up and down. She looked at him the same way, taking in his appearance. He was tall, had black shaggy hair, and intriguing blue eyes. He was somewhat pale, and spoke with a clear American accent.

            "Emily. She will be joining us today." Jesse looked over at Emily, "That is, if you want to…" He let his sentence trail off, as she nodded.

            "This is Alex, and Christina." He pointed to the girl, who had shoulder length brown hair, and bright hazel eyes. She was fairly tall for a girl, and was slightly tanned. She smiled at Emily, and put her hand on Alex's shoulder.

            "Well Jess, you wanna get goin' now?" Alex rubbed his stomach, which was covered with a black band tee. Jesse just smirked and went up the stairs. When they got off onto the dock, Christina tripped over her sandal. She straightened out her red skirt, and brushed off the invisible dust from her white top. The boys laughed and led them onto the beach. 

            "Ever go diving?" Alex asked Emily, and she shook her head 'no.' "Well, this is our way." He pulled his top off, which led to Christina trying to stifle a giggle. He put his hand in his pocket, and took out a small bag. It was full of gillyweed. Jesse followed suit, and took his top off, and kicked off his sandals. Emily hesitantly untied her halter, and skirt. Christina gasped.

            "I forgot my suit!" She ran back to the yacht. Alex watched after her, until she was out of sight. Jesse suddenly began laughing.

            "Man, you are so wanting her…. Admit it." Jesse chuckled as his friend pushed him. Emily just watched between the two, slightly amused.

            "Well, I guess. But I still like Caitlin…" Emily laughed at this. His sapphire eyes met with her emerald ones.

            "She likes you… Did you not see the way she stares at you?" Her British accent clashed with theirs. Christina walked silently over toward them. She wore a dark red two piece. Alex handed her some gillyweed, his hand lingering a little longer than necessary. He also handed some to Jesse and Emily.

            "Lets go… Just follow me Emily." Jesse held his hand out for her, and she gladly accepted it. They all chewed on the gillyweed, with disgusted looks on their faces. Soon after, they all jumped into the water.

            Remus Lupin watched as Emily went off with Jesse. He was happy that she was finally smiling, and having fun. He padded over to his towel, and fell on it rather ungracefully. 

            Draco watched the people passing by him, giving him concerned looks. He was wearing black wizard robes, in a muggle mall, leaning against the wall. He glared at every person who looked at him. _'Why did mother want me to come here and associate with MUGGLES!'_ He sighed rather loudly. A group of girls came strolling over to him. They all wore rather short skirts, and low cut tops. One of them, a blond with bright blue eyes walked over to Draco. She 'accidentally' dropped her handbag. She bent over, rather slowly, her tight top falling slightly. When she came back up, expecting Draco to be staring at her with lust filled eyes, she was shocked to not see anyone there. 

            As soon as he saw the girls come over, he apparated. Sure, he was in a muggle environment, but this was an emergency. He had been given a license just last week. He was a little too young, but keep in mind, Malfoys have power. 

            He ended up landing right at his mother's feet. He looked up slowly and smiled sheepishly as he stood up. He brushed off his robes, and nodded to his mother. Draco then sauntered to the doorway. After a few more steps, he ended up in his bedroom. He fell onto his bed, and heaved a sigh. He ran a hand through his now shoulder length hair. _Damn. I really miss her…I can't even look at hot chicks!_

"Did you have fun?" Remus came out onto the patio, and took a seat next to Emily, who was drying herself off with a quick spell. She smiled at him, and rocked back on her chair.

            "Yes, I did. But I don't know… I'd be interested in Jesse, if only I could stop thinking about Draco. He is probably going to hate me for not letting him know I am still here…" she trailed off and looked at her hands in her lap.

            "Well, I don't think he is going to hate you, but I do think that you should associate with some people here, I mean you haven't done anything since November." Remus put his hands behind his head.

            "I did enjoy myself, and Jesse is cute… okay he is gorgeous." She glanced up at him and began humming a song. A dark eagle owl soared towards them, and landed on the glass table they were at. Emily untied the parchment from it, and gave it a piece of a tea cookie. It nipped her finger affectionately, and flew off.

            _Meet me at the pier when the north star is above the docks. Emily furrowed her brow, and looked up. The sun was just setting, making the sky look like a palette of oranges and pinks. Her emerald eyes danced in the little sunlight left, while grazing over the turquoise sea. __'Yes that is the color of his eyes, turquoise, with more yellow…' Emily sighed as she recalled her day with Jesse.___

_"Well, I'll see you later, I guess." Emily bit her lip, and looked up at Jesse. He smiled down at her, and raised their interlaced hands to his face. He kissed her hand lightly, and let them drop to their sides._

_            "Yes, I hope so…" He gave her a toothy grin, showing his perfect white teeth. She glanced to her left, to say bye to Alex and Christina._

_            "Why did you not tell me of this Caitlin girl, Alex?" Christina stood up abruptly, causing Alex to fall on his back._

_            "Why didn't you tell me about this Matt guy?!" He stood up and watched her growl with anger. Her hands were balled into fists, and she had a smirk on her face._

_            "You know what? Go and find your little Caitlin, and I will be off with Matthew. Goodbye Alex." She spun on her foot, and left a rather bewildered Alex standing alone._

_            Jesse looked up at his friend, and sighed. "Alex, man. Go find Caitlin, I'm sure she is still at the hotel." Alex nodded, and ran off towards a large castle-like hotel._

_            Emily giggled, and ran a hand through her long black hair. Jesse stood straight, and helped her up. Emily got lost in his gaze. His eyes were captivating._

_            Jesse came in a little closer, and Emily stood on her toes. His lips met hers, as her eyes fluttered shut. It was a quick chaste kiss, but sweet none-the-less. He pulled back slightly, as Emily opened her eyes. He was smiling, and his eyes were dancing with happiness. _

_            Emily embraced him swiftly, and whispered in his ear. "I must go now. Farewell." She took one last look at him, and began skipping back to her beachside shack._

The fire in the forest just outside the manor was becoming more rapid. Draco ripped up every wizard photo of Emily, and threw it into the glowing flames. He paused for a moment, looking at the last one. Emily was wearing her dress robes from the formal. She looked so classy, and elegant. Together they made the perfect couple. They both had aristocratic features, and natural beauty. She had her arm around his waist, and his around her shoulder. Her head was leaning on his shoulder, and a smile was set on her face. Every now and then, picture!Draco would kiss her cheek. He felt a pang in his chest, as he swelled up with anger.

            "I fucking hate you." He ripped up the picture, and chucked the remains into the fire.

**(Well then…. So far we have Cheating!Emily, and Angsty!Draco what next, Intoxicated!Lupin? We'll see….)**

Laioki ran through the forest, her long, cyan hair flowing behind her. Beads of cold sweat migrated from her forehead down to her cheeks. She looked back to find no one in her wake. She stopped suddenly, her sapphire eyes glowing. 

            "Where am I?" Her voice was strained, and her surroundings meshed around her. The last thing she saw was a bright silver stallion, before it all went black. As did the television.

            Remus put the remote control down on the nearby coffee table. He just finished watching his new favorite anime show, _'As It All Ends.'_

"I still cannot believe muggles take the credit for that wicked anime…" Remus scoffed, as he headed for the small kitchen. He stopped in front of a box with odd looking buttons. He inspected the silver box, and decided on pressing the shiny red button. Soon after he did, a glass of Merlot –it is really a wizarding wine shhh!- appeared. He smirked in delight, and grabbed the neck of the glass. He took a dainty sip, and smiled as it trailed down his throat. _I could use a little something to relax myself_. He settled down in the nearby armchair, grinning madly.

            Kauri Isle had its advantages, and also its disadvantages. The wind blew Emily's hair as she struggled to get to the dock. The clouds rolled in, along with tropical storm Hailey. The stars no longer shone, and the temperature climbed if anything. In the distance, she could make out Jesse's solid form. He walked toward her, grabbing her hand. He led her into his yacht, which was moving vehemently. The waves crashed on the side of the boat harshly. Once they were downstairs, into the lounge area, the silence was broken.      

            "It is insane out there. Is it like this often?" After she finished her sentence, the rain pelted onto the large boat. A clash of thunder was heard, and the lights flickered. 

            "Only in August and September, but sometimes in the beginning of October too. But usually it is really nice." Jesse sat down on the large black sofa couch, next to Emily.

            "Where is it that you live? Do you live here all year?" She folded her hands in front of her, and focused her gaze on Jesse.

            "Well, yes I live here all year. During the summer I stay in my yacht, with Alex, and sometimes my cousin stops by. But during the winter, I work at the hotel, and reside there." He pointed to a door on the left. "That is our living quarters. Care to see?" He stood up and guided her to the door. Jesse opened the door, so Emily could see the lavishly decorated room.

            The room was small, but quaint. It had a set of bunk beds, with two large trunks at the end of them by the ladder. There were silver satin sheets, that clashed nicely with the chrome bed posts. There were also two chairs, with a small table in between. Frames were everywhere encasing beautiful prints of the ocean. 

            Jesse led her to the lower bed, and sat down. "It's not much, but its home." He gave her a sexy grin, which made her heart's pace quicken. Emily smiled nervously, and held her hands on her lap. He scooted closer to her, casually putting his arm around her waist. 

            "You have the most beautiful emerald eyes, you know that?" Jesse leaned in closer, and just as his lips brushed against hers, the door opened.

            "Caitlin, wait! Please…" Alex chased after his dark haired beauty. She ran over to the dock, with the wind and rain down pouring against her. 

            "Just leave me alone Alex." She turned back to him, her blue eyes full of tears. Alex came up behind her, and stopped. Caitlin shivered, and Alex put his arms around her. 

            "I'm sorry. I never should have broken it off between us. Forgive me?" He turned her around in his arms, and laced them around her waist. She looked up at him, blue meeting blue, and pressed her lips upon his. She kissed him rather feverishly, and he gladly complied. They were like that for quite a while, embraced in each other, until they softly broke apart.

            "I'll take that as a yes?" Alex inquired, with his eyebrow arched. Caitlin grinned, and hooked her arm in his. They walked off onto the dock, towards the large yacht. 

            "Hey Alex!" Alex turned around to see Jesse's cousin.

            "Mother, I need to get out of here." Draco looked down pointedly at his mother, crossing his arms over his chest. Narcissa looked up at him, and frowned.

            "Where do you imagine you will go? Bermuda with your cousin Lia? Or how about India with Uncle Acerbus? Ah I know, you will stay with Decora, in America." Narcissa smiled at her son, and walked away.

            "Actually mother, I was thinking of staying with the Jostens's, at their manor in America." Draco smiled hopefully at his mother.

            "Yes, but your cousin is not there, you know he moved out. Well, I guess you can go, do the same thing as last year. Have fun, I'll get Jimsy to pack your trunk." She turned swiftly on her heel, and headed off towards her bedding quarters.

            "Sirs, here is being yours bagses Master Draco." A rather petite house elf came waddling up to him, with her arms weighing down, due to the heavy trunk.

            "Very well. Good day Mother," he nodded to the elf, "Jimsy. I'll be back next week." He took out his wand and shrunk his trunk. He slipped it into his pocket, and apparated to a small island called, Kauri Isle. He aimed for the dock, but landed right in the water. His suede robes protested as they hit the water, and the rain made his perfect silver hair go disarray. He yelped in disgust, and jumped onto the water sodden dock. 

            "Ugh." He took out his wand, and used a drying spell on his robes, and a water repellent charm on his hair. Go figure. He spotted a couple, both having dark hair. _Ah, Alex. He tried his best to walk over to them, without falling on the slippery dock. _

            "Hey Alex!" Alex turned around and greeted Draco. They both hurried onto the yacht, with Caitlin following. As soon as they were on, they went directly downstairs.

            "So Draco, how long are you staying?" Alex headed towards his bedroom door, looking for a few towels. Caitlin followed, and Draco stayed on the lounge seat.

            "Well, only a week. I needed to get out of Malfoy Manor." Alex opened the door, and saw Emily and Jesse about to kiss. Emily jumped back as she heard 'Malfoy Manor.' She screwed up her eyes in a strained expression as though she were struggling to remember something. A moment later, her hair had turned magenta, and her eyes turned silver. Jesse jumped back and opened his mouth. Emily put her finger to his lips.

            "My name is Fiona." Jesse and Alex shared a look of confusion, but nodded anyway. Draco walked in, following Caitlin. 

            "Hey Jess, who is this?" Draco raised his eyebrows suggestively, and smirked. Jesse exchanged a look with Emily and sighed.       

            "This is Fiona. She is vacationing here. She is from….— " "—France." Emily cut in, and stood up. She grabbed Jesse's hand, and led him to stand up.

            "Nice to meet you, but I am afraid it is time for me to go. Come on Jesse." She spoke in a clear French accent, and glided towards the door, Jesse in her wake. Draco nodded to her as she left.

            After they were back out on the dock, the rain ended, and the moon glistened against the crystal water. "Why—How did you do that?" Jesse asked in awe.

            "Well, I've been confined for almost a year, long story, so I looked up my lineage. Turns out I am a Metamorphmagus. And the reason why, well Draco knows me. You mustn't ever tell him. And I must Obliviate Alex, I don't think I can trust him. I will find out if you tell your dear cousin. I've already done a charm on you. Don't worry, I won't kill you. I'll only hurt you." She smiled nicely at him. He had his eyebrows raised, and quickly lowered them.

            "I must go now. I cannot let him see me. Goodbye Jesse." She quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran off, her cape

swishing behind her.

            "I'll owl you sometime!" Jesse yelled after her, his heart slowly sinking.

Emily arrived back to her beachside shack, with her normal appearance. She walked into the kitchen, finding Remus with baking flour all over him. When he caught sight of her, he began giggling insanely.

            "Hey Em Em! I made c-c-cookies." He scratched his head, and took out his wand. He pointed it at the small tray off odd shaped brown dough balls. They all wiggled pathetically off the tray.

            "Those are not cookies. And what have you been drinking?" Emily stepped around the chocolate on the floor, and up to Remus.

            "I don't drink. I don't think I do at least…. Do I?" He scratched his nose. "I have fecklessnesses. So do you! We are TWINS!" He yelled, and pointed his wand at his nose. He swished and flicked, and suddenly a large frog appeared on his nose.

            "Kiss the princey wincey." He put the frog in her face, and she stepped back. She slipped on the chocolate, and landed with a thud on the tiled floor. Lupin laughed at her, and pointed.

            "You are going to bed. And we are leaving tomorrow." Emily dragged him into his bedding quarters, and laid him down on his bed. 

            "Scourgify." She pointed her wand at him, and all the flour disappeared from his face and hair. When she turned back around he was knocked out, snoring.

            "Goodnight Mr. Lupin." She trotted out to her own bed and collapsed on it, a new set of fresh tears escaping from her glassy eyes.

            September the first finally arrived. Emily let out a sigh and rolled her shoulders. She had on her Hogwarts uniform, with her long black hair flowing down her back, and a nice silk emerald ribbon tied as a head band. She arrived to the station an hour early. Platform 9 ¾  was nearly empty. Remus led her onto the train, her trunk floating behind her. They entered a small compartment in the front of the train. No student could see her yet. Pretty soon, the train flooded with young witches and wizards. Emily's heart was racing, and her breath came out in short ragged gasps.

            "I can't do it Remus. I really can't." Emily shook her head and put her face in her hands. Remus put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled.

            "Yes you can. Dumbledore has it all under control. Trust us." She looked up at him and gave him a teary grin. She settled back in her seat, and soon fell asleep.

            Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came into view as Emily awoke. Remus shook her gently, showing her that they were to get off. Instead of going the usual way, they went out a different door that led to the other side of the train. A carriage pulled up to them, and they quickly climbed in.

            The meeting in Dumbledore's office was rather short, as they waited for the first years to arrive. She was only told not to leave the room to the right of the Great Hall. When they arrived, Emily sat down nervously; waiting. She twiddled her thumbs, and wiped the sweat off her brow. When she heard Dumbledore speak, her heart stopped.

            "I would like to tell you all, I have a surprise. As you all know of the accident last year, I do not believe I have to recap." He paused for a moment, his eyes twinkling as usual. "I would like to welcome back a student of ours. Emilia, please come out now." Emily nervously walked out of the door, and up to the head table, and took a seat next to Dumbledore. Everyone gasped, yelped, or just kept a silent shock.

            Draco looked up as Dumbledore mentioned last year's trauma. He gave an evil leer to everyone who looked his way. Draco's heart skipped a beat as he heard, "Emilia, please come out now." He stood up in his seat, causing the table cloth and silver wear to fall and make a loud clatter. As soon as his eyes landed on Emily, he fumed with anger. _How could she not tell me. I suffered all those fucking months. _He turned on his heel, and ran out of the Great Hall.   

            Emily watched as Draco ran out of the Great Hall. She looked at Dumbledore, with her brows knitted. He gave her a knowing glance, and turned his attention to the students.

            "Let the feast… Begin." He sat down and let Emily go through the door she came from. _If anywhere, he went to our spot. She ran out to the lake, beside her tree. There sat a handsome young man with white blond hair. She reached out to touch his shoulder, and when she made contact, he whirled around. He stood up to be level with her._

            "Draco…" She sighed and looked into his churning silver eyes, that were full of betrayal and anger. His hair fell into his eyes, and he pushed it to the side.

            "How could you?" A silent tear of anger fell down his pale cheek as he turned his back to her. He began making long strides up to the castle leaving Emily there, slumped against a tree trunk. The tears flew down her face as she turned slightly to see, 'DM + EO' engraved in the bark.

**Okay that was THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER. I hope it makes up for me not updating.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**

****

**_-SJ_**


	4. Every Hero Becomes a Bore at Last

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Every hero becomes a bore at last.  
  
A/N: Here. I am updating. Sorry if it will take a while, it is just that school has started and the big one - zero is important. Oh and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to, the one and only, TOM FELTON! Yes, today young Tom turned sixteen. The sweet sixteen. Happy 16th! - Okay I made that on the 22nd, but couldn't update then, but still Happy late 16th!  
  
Touch Me Not  
  
The sun shone brightly and the birds sang with joy. The bright orange sphere was slowly rising, causing a glimmer on the lake. As the crisp September wind flew over the emerald hills, a lone figure woke.  
Emily opened her eyes and sat up. She rubbed her lower back, and detangled the leaves in her hair. With a grim smile on her face she looked out from her mat of black hair to find that she was still outside. As last nights memories flooded back into her mind, she sighed with defeat. He'll never take me back.  
  
"What a fucking load of crap." Draco pushed through the crowd of students in the hall trying to get to Charms. He was pissed. How else could you explain his anger? Emily lied. He slammed into a solid figure, and kept on walking.  
"Watch where you are going asshole!" Draco whirled around, recognizing the voice. His silver eyes met with those all too familiar honey ones. They belonged to a tall, tan, and dark haired young man.  
"Zabini?!" Draco swallowed and stood his ground. "You bitch!" He took a swing at the tall boy causing him to fall back into the wall.  
Blaise stared at him crossly and held his cheek in his palm. "Well its just bloody corking to see you too!" He dusted off his robes and nodded behind Draco.  
"Well, I see you have found Mister Zabini, Draco." Professor Dumbledore looked evenly at him, for the young blond had grown quite a lot over the summer, through his half moon spectacles.  
"Why is he here Headmaster? And why?" Draco had the urge to kick in Blaise's teeth as he grinned at him.  
"Mr. Zabini did not attend Hogwarts during the month of October, Draco. It was an everlasting polyjuice, used by Kirk Nott. Therefore, all charges were dropped." Immediately after, Draco began to feel faint. 'Nott's dad practically raped Emily.'  
"Excuse me Headmaster, but does O'Leary know?" Draco stiffened as her name escaped his lips.  
Dumbledore nodded and gave him a small grin. "Yes. Do tell her I said hello. Cheerio!" Draco cursed under his breath at the Headmaster.  
"So Draco, when are we to have band practice?" Blaise grinned toothily. Draco just shook his head and walked away.  
  
"The reverberations from classic dueling causes a magnetic force that pulls solar charged particles that are brought into our atmosphere. The sparks from poorly completed spells mixed with the particles make the Aurora Borealis." Emily took in a breath and looked over at Hermione, who also had her hand up to answer the Astronomy question. She had a slight pout on her face, but was turned into a scowl when Emily smiled smugly at her. The professor then continued on after congratulating Emily on her perfect answer.  
"Stop trying to be me Granger." Hermione looked up from her books and glared up at Emily. She continued walking down the hall in silence.  
A flash of silver-blond hair caught her eye as she turned the corner. Her head dropped along with her heart. This bites the big one. But alongside it was a patch of that dark hair belonging to Blaise. She couldn't have been more happier when she found out it wasn't him that killed her. (That sounds really odd)  
As Emily stared longingly after him a dark, solid figure blocked her way. She looked up and saw none other than the boy who lived. She turned to walk away, because let's face it, she didn't like Harry. But he stopped her by grabbing hold of her left shoulder.  
"Emily, I've been wanting to speak with you. Would you please come to the pitch with me?" His voice was soft and barely audible. Emily opened her mouth to say 'no' but something in his emerald eyes had changed her mind. There was deep sorrow in those green whirlpools.  
She looked up at him, her dark hair falling into her eyes. "Sure, but we've got to leg it, because I am keen on having a short kip."  
  
Harry led her onto the quidditch pitch, stopping in front of the broom shed. The wind was growing fierce and the temperature was dropping. The brisk September breeze was no longer in the air as the bitter October gust swept through. Emily held tight to her thin cloak and looked up at Harry. She raised her eyebrows in question.  
"Well, I brought you here to ask you something really. See I've, well, erm This is difficult. Just promise me you won't walk away all brassed off. Yes, well since first year I've, well, I have. Erm, I have fancied you greatly." He paused for a moment, searching for her reaction, but she kept the same dry reaction. "Any road, I was wondering, if maybe you would like to have a cuppa sometime?"  
Emily tried not to giggle. I am in a deep crisis with my soon to be death eater boyfriend.. Ex-boyfriend at that, and scar face here is asking me out. people have gone barmy around here."Potter, I am in a crisis at the moment. I really do cherish the fact that you fancy my pants, but I cannot go out with you, I am sorry." She turned away quickly, and was gone in a flash of billowing robes.  
"Potter I am in a crisis blah blah blah. Bullshit. It is because I am fucking Harry Potter." He kicked a stone and began walking back to the castle. Suddenly he realized something. It is because I am Voldemort's enemy. That is it! "Why am I the boy who lived?!" He yelled as loud as he could.  
  
"Emily, do you really have to do that?" Severus Snape thrust down his quill and spattered ink all over his aging parchment. Emily looked down and furrowed her brows. She stopped pacing and grabbed a hand full of her black locks.  
"I cannot help it and you very well know that. As for you, why are you not writing that letter to her? Hmm?" She placed her hands on his desk in front of him and stared down at him.  
"It is none of your business." He sighed and picked up his quill. He began muttering little nothings under his breath and rested his head on his palm. "I cannot do this."  
At this Emily laughed. Her first laugh in a while. "Oh come on Savvy Sevvie! She tried to chat you up in Diagon Alley, I mean of all places to hit on a fit potions master. This should be a cinch."  
Snape grinned and began to write. 'Dearest Estelle.'  
  
Emily walked out of the potions classroom chuckling to herself. She quickened her pace, stealing brief glances at the paintings in the dark corridor. She stopped in front of the dark stone wall and whispered, "Every hero becomes a bore at last," and strolled into the now open walkway. As the wall closed behind her, Snape came out of the darkness.  
Severus Snape was never a man to be shy. But when it came to Emily he lost that pride. He had attempted to ask her on several occasions, but her fierce aurora and killing glare kept him from the goal. Emily, to him, was a mystifying and cryptic person. He has heard people call him the creepy un- readable potions professor, and he laughed upon it.  
It has been three years since Danny died. Dan O'Leary was Snape's closest friend, and Snape promised to Dan right before he died that he would always take care of Emily. For others it would be easy to ask a child if they wanted to adopted. But Severus feared Emily would protest.  
He continued to walk down the corridor and into his office. There he sat, and stared at the half completed letter. Why can't this be easy?  
  
Halloween was now just around the corner. The Great Hall was decorated rather nicely, and all the students were joyous. Although there were those occasional times when Peeves would make the first years wet themselves, everything was jolly good.  
Emily entered the Great Hall with her head low. She sauntered over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Blaise. They had quite the awkward stage in the beginning.  
  
When Emily entered the Slytherin Common Room Blaise was sitting in one of the numerous armchairs by the dim fire. He had his back to her, his solid form causing shadows on the stone walls. Emily walked up as quiet as she could, and sat upon the couch next to him. He briefly looked over at her and gave her a weak grin. She returned it with a slight smirk, and looked to the fire. The dancing flames hypnotized Emily. It wasn't until Blaise had tapped her shoulder that she knew he was talking to her. She gazed over at him and shot her eyebrows up.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She smiled apologetically. His warm eyes were full of understanding.  
"It is ok, I only asked if you could please pass the afghan behind you." As she turned around to pick it up he sat next to her. "Well I guess I'll just sit here. That way you won't be cold and we could share it."  
They just sat there for a while. The fire began to die down as Emily let out a small yawn.  
"It is getting late, I must go to bed now. Good night Blaise." She pulled her legs out from under her and stood up. Just as she began to walk he grabbed her arm.  
"Emily wait." He paused and held her hand What was it like?" His golden eyes swirled with curiosity.  
Emily knitted her brows and stared down at him. "What was what like?" She pulled her hand away from him and took a step back.  
"Death, Emily. Death." As she ran down the stairs to her dormitory the words rang in her head like a broken victory bell. Death. She forgot all about it.  
The next day Blaise came up the steps and rushed over to Emily. "I'm sorry. Really. I didn't mean to be bold, but I could not help it. I am very curious." He sighed and held onto her shoulders. "I'm sorry that I haven't exactly been saying the right things at all since you've been back, I'm sorry for everything. Especially for knocking you off your broom while asking you to go to Hogsmeade with me." She smiled at the memory.  
"It is alright, just walk me to class."  
  
Blaise was buttering his toast as Emily took her seat. "Good morning sunshine." Emily wiped the sleep from her eyes and whacked him in the head. Breakfast was soon over and everyone was on their way to class. Today, Slytherin's first class was Double Potions with the Gryffindors.  
The dungeons were cold and damp as usual. Emily took her seat and Blaise followed after. They were quite early. One by one, the Gryffindors filed in. And as assumed, Snape made his usual dramatic entrance, robes billowing and all. The class zoomed by with Emily and Hermione racing to answer questions. Of course Emily was called on. The students were still laughing as they walked to Arithmancy.  
'Miss Granger stop raising your hand. It makes that thing you call your hair shed everywhere.' It did not make complete sense, but humour is all that is necessary.  
Draco was blatantly ignoring Emily. He sat next to Blaise, just the table ahead of her. Sitting next to Emily, behind Blaise was Millicent Bullstrode. She wasn't all that bad once you got to know her. And yes, her and Mitchell were still together.  
The fact that he was still angry at her made her extremely mad. Horrible things evaded her mind when she thought of revenge. A little bit of Kitty still remained in her. She held tight onto her royal blue ink jar, and held it under his blond hair. As he leaned back, she pushed it up. His once light hair was now drenched in blue ink. She continued to do so, until the professor ended class. He got up quickly and gathered his books. As he walked out of the classroom giggles were heard everywhere. He just figured he looked incredibly hot as usual, so he went his way.  
"Did you do that Em?" Blaise tried to hide his smile behind his hand. Emily nodded and held her books to her chest.  
"I can't help it anymore. He just gets me so brassed off you haven't an idea." They laughed silently and traipsed to their next class.  
  
Draco Malfoy walked with his nose high in the air into the boy's washroom. He pushed his hair out of his face, and winked at the mirror. He looked away a little too fast. He whipped his head back to the mirror and screamed. Turns out he screams like a girl.  
  
As a scream resounded in the hall Blaise and Emily fell onto the floor clutching their stomachs. Emily laughed so hard she began to snort. Which eventually caused Blaise to laugh harder. Draco came running out of the washroom and landed right in front of them.  
He pointed at Emily and raged with anger. "You little bitch! How could you?" His face was beet red and clashed greatly with his blue hair. The only thing she could do was laugh more.  
"You really think it is funny don't you? Well it isn't. You should have remained dead. We all would have been more happy." Emily's laughter stopped. Blaise stood up and whipped out his wand.  
"You take that back Malfoy." His voice was edgy and his eyes full of fury. All Draco did was smirk at him.  
"What are you going to do Zabini? Throw your wand at me? Get real." Draco stalked away with his head held high. Even if his hair was blue.  
Blaise helped Emily up and put a comforting arm around her. "Em, it isn't your fault. Malfoy is just a natural born arse." He grinned at her and pulled her tight to him. They walked down the corridor in complete silence.  
  
"Hiya Harry!" Ginny Weasley followed after the popular bloke. Harry stopped to greet her.  
"Hey Ginny. You need anything?" Harry's eyes were downcast as he looked over at Ginny.  
"Uhm, no Harry. Just wanted to see how you were doing. Well, I've got Charms to get to. See you later!" Ginny ran off as soon as she came.  
Harry walked back to the castle and dawdled down the corridor. As of late, life just sucked for Mr. Potter. None of the Ravenclaws liked him, the Hufflepuffs even frowned upon him. And as usual, the Slytherins hated him. But the oddest thing of all, was that half the Gryffindors hated him too. As the old quote goes, "Every hero becomes a bore at last."  
  
I know this one was a little short, but I HAD to update sometime. I'll update before Thanksgiving. That is a promise.  
  
-SJ  
  
REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! 


	5. Better Slip with Foot than Tongue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its stuff, but I do own Emily. And I do own sexy Draco. You all just don't know that. Ok fine. He is JKR's too. She gets all the hot ones. so not fair.  
  
'Better Slip with Foot than Tongue'  
  
[Touch Me Not]  
  
Emily O'Leary lay in the Prefect washroom on the rather cushiony emerald couch. She lazily glided her fingers down her towel, her mind deep in thought. She threw her head back over the arm and sighed, her long black hair just touching the cold marble floor. 'Should I have remained dead?' She held onto the top of her towel as she sat up and stood tall. Emily padded over to the pool-sized bath tub and kneeled, turning the faucet. Soon after the tub was filling with cinnamon scented water. Bubbles appeared, scattering all around the tub. She slipped her towel off, revealing her pale milky skin. She stepped into the tub and relaxed. Today was Halloween. Her lids covered her watering eyes as sleep overcame her.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone else in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were asleep. One by one students awoke, and got ready for today's classes. Dumbledore planned nothing for Halloween this year, just the usual decorations and feast. All the professors were rather down too. Halloween just wasn't the same.  
  
Draco Malfoy tossed and turned in his silky black sheets. His now blond hair was tousled as he bolted up. Every night he had that nightmare. Every night. The blinding green light and Blaise cackling. It did not matter to him anymore, but she still haunted his dreams. He downright hated Emily. But if he really did, why did he always dream about her? Draco got up and threw on a robe and walked into his slippers. He ran a hand through his hair and made his way to the Prefect washroom for his shower. He reached the washroom and passed the giggling mermaid. She would never admit that she peeked when he stripped off his clothes. He passed by the tub, the cinnamon lingering in the air. He did notice someone in there, and that the person had long black hair. But he just walked on. He took off his robe and laid it on the adjacent chair while kicking off his slippers. He put his towel around his waist as he slipped off his boxers. ( ::drool:: )  
  
Emily awoke as someone closed the shower door. She looked around noticing that people have been there, for the House towels were no longer hanging up on the racks. Steam emitted from the showers drawing Emily's eyes over the dark green silk robe, and slippers marked with 'DM'. She pushed the bubbles away from her and pulled her hair up. She reached for her towel and climbed out of the tub. Just as she wrapped it around her, the shower door slammed shut. She turned around abruptly and caught Draco drape his robe over his very well toned chest. He pulled his slippers on and walked toward the mirror. Emily had to drag her eyes away from him and pad over to the couch where her robe was. She quickly threw it on and ran out of the washroom, straight to the common room, and into her dormitory.  
Draco snickered as Emily hastily left the washroom. He combed his hair back, then pushed it to the front, letting it fall into his eyes. He blew a kiss to the mirror and turned swiftly. Two Ravenclaws entered holding hands, kissing each other as Draco left. He kept on his way to the Slytherin Dormitories until he spotted someone hiding in the corner. He paused to see if who it was, until he decided he didn't care. He reached the Slytherin common room and skipped down the stairs to his dorm, whistling a nice catchy tune.  
  
Breakfast was loud and rowdy. At the Gryffindor table Dean Thomas ignited his apple strudel after attempting to make it apple cinnamon, causing them to roar with laughter. The Hufflepuffs were boring as usual, but there was much action at the Ravenclaw table. One girl, named Joanna Bloom, hexed Anthony Fletcher for asking her to get his candy for him, for the millionth time, while Sir Nicholas showed the first years his ahem, 'beheaded-ness' causing them to knock over their goblets of pumpkin juice. The Slytherin table was very tense and silent. Emily quietly played with her food, swirling her butter and syrup together in a pool of sticky-ness. The Bloody Baron flew past her and whispered in her ear. "Death is such a lovely thing, isn't it?" Emily abruptly dropped her fork and sat tall. He left a cold draft as he flew to the other end of the hall.  
"I'm not so hungry Blaise. I'll meet you in the courtyard." She placed her napkin on her plate and nodded at Blaise. He smiled weakly and turned so she could get out. She walked very quickly past her fellow students and pushed open the tall entrance doors. Her robes billowed past her as she held her books to her chest. She reached the courtyard in record time and sat down on one of the many stone benches. She put her books next to her and crossed her leg over the other. 'Death is a lovely thing.'  
  
Draco watched her leave the Great Hall. He felt a pang of guilt in his heart. Perhaps he shouldn't have said such things to her. 'But she did deserve it.' One side of him wanted to believe she was sorry, and the other wanted to forget about her totally. He was torn. He decided he would talk to her. He stood up and followed her out the door.  
  
Harry Potter stood against a pillar with his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes narrowed. A blur of black zoomed past him. He turned and looked at it, seeing it was Emily. He silently followed her and hid behind a pillar watching her in the courtyard. After he noticed she was content, he walked over to her and sat next to her. She opened her eyes and turned to him, frowning.  
"Hello Emily." Harry attempted to smile charmingly, but failed. "Well, erm, nice weather today."  
Emily raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Nice pick up quote Potter. Where did you get that? From Granger?" Harry's smile faltered.  
"No, but, ah, oh well. I'm not good at this. Give me a snitch and I'm happy." He turned his body to her and put his hands over her books.  
She grinned and pulled her hair down from her ponytail, then pushed it over her shoulder. "Well, I must say, you do fairly well in Quidditch. But I could beat you any day. Too bad Malfoy is Seeker." Her eyes fell downcast and she lowered her face.  
Harry noticed this and put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up. "Malfoy is a jerk. You deserve ten times better. He isn't good enough for someone like you."  
Emily's lip quirked up, trying to smile. "Someone like me. I'm nothing special Harry. Really."  
"I object. No one is like you. You are unique. Everything about you that drives me crazy makes you special. No one I ever met can surpass you. Besides, you are the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on." Harry took her hands in his.  
"That is really nice Harry, but--" Harry cut her off by quickly catching her lips in his. Emily sat there, shocked. She tried to kiss him back, but was still frozen with shock. He pulled back slowly, staring into her eyes. Emerald on emerald.  
"I'm sorry Em, I couldn't take it anymore. Just being around you. and your aroma. its so intoxicating." He ran a hand through his hair and gave her a lopsided grin.  
Emily's mouth was still in an 'o'. The bell rang shrilly, and Emily blinked. "I'll catch up to you later Harry. Bye." She grabbed her books and made her way down to Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
  
When Draco arrived at the courtyard he saw Emily lip locked with Potter. 'Well then. I go to apologize, and she is swapping spit with the enemy.' He clutched his books tightly and turned on his heel.  
  
Emily took her seat next to Blaise in the classroom, waiting for Professor Marjorie Minfinkle. She was a real twit. The students flooded in and waited in anticipation for their professor. The door opened and a tall man with black robes sauntered in. Emily couldn't make out his face because of him being far in the back. The Ravenclaw girls next to her giggled.  
"Who is it?" She whispered, but received no answer. The man made his way to the front, his sandy blond shoulder length hair swaying.  
Emily's eyebrows shot up. "Remus!" He smiled at her generously and placed his briefcase on the desk.  
"Good morning class. I'm sorry to tell you this, but Professor Minfinkle has left Hogwarts due to reasons that I am not supposed to tell you, but will anyway. Peeves froze her knickers and used them as Frisbees during a staff meeting." He paused, letting the students laugh. "Well, as most of you know, I am Remus Lupin. Dumbledore has asked me to come back to teach for you this year."  
Emily smiled brightly and turned to Blaise, "I bet Snape is pissed." Blaise nodded in agreement and picked up his quill as class started.  
After class Lupin asked Emily to stay after. She walked up to his desk and looked up at him. "Hello there Remus." He glanced up from his parchment and stood. He grinned at her and dropped his quill.  
"Don't you just stand there Emily, come here and give me a hug." Emily smirked and enveloped him in a tight hug.  
"I've missed you buddy. The house has been quite lonely and quiet without you. And your 'vette is calling your name. Oh, I took her out for a spin the other night, hope you don't mind." He laughed gaily and sat back down. He swung his legs up over his desk and crossed them at his ankles.  
"It's good to have you back, but. I've got to go and leg it to Potions. I'll talk to you later. Bye Remus!"  
  
The moon was full and the sky was cloudy. There was a strong mist over the grounds making Hogwarts look even more mystical. Everyone in the Great Hall was enjoying the great feast. Blaise chuckled as Emily got hit in the forehead with a piece of candy corn. She wrinkled her nose and looked around. Millicent hid her face behind her napkin, peeking out from it. Emily giggled and tossed a handful at her. But unfortunately she missed and hit Malcolm Baddock who was sitting next to her. Millicent laughed and turned to him. He looked up from his plate and darted his eyes around attempting to find the person who threw the candy. To his left Draco was laughing, so Malcolm took a spoonful of chocolate pudding and flung it at his face. Draco stopped dead and put his hands on the table. He searched around and spotted Graham Pritchard smirking malevolently. Draco wiped his face off and took out his wand. He whispered something under his breath and an orange light swivelled towards Graham, hitting him in the chest. He stood up immediately and tore off his robes. There he stood, clad in his boxers. You might not find that embarrassing, but on the pink boxers were little ballerinas that were animated to do pirouettes across his bum. Music box music came from his mouth every time he tried to say something. It was quite amusing.  
"All this from one piece of candy corn." Emily and Blaise laughed together as Graham ran out of the Great Hall.  
Dumbledore stood up with that twinkle in his eyes. "I believe you are all enjoying this lovely feast. Thank the house elves please." He paused, clapping his hands in a golfer-clap way. "After you are finished, take a nice walk around the school. It is a lovely night. I am extending our times tonight by an hour. But you must be in your common rooms by then. I'll leave you off with a few intriguing words I've heard. Aurora, Makita, Suisse." He sat back down and looked over at the bewildered students, smiling.  
  
"Come on Emily! You are too slow!" Blaise ran past her, flying up the stairs. Emily heaved a sigh and continued after him. Blaise reached the top first and stood at the door waiting. After Emily got there, he slowly opened the door, his wand ready. A few of the Slytherins were playing 'Hide and Go Curse.' The objective: Find the hiders and give them a nice little curse. Blaise and Emily were teamed up, along with Millicent and Graham, Malcolm and Crabbe, and Malfoy with Goyle. Blaise and Emily were the seekers this round. So far, Crabbe was the only one sporting green spots.  
Emily had her wand out, and whispered a quiet 'Nox,' diminishing the light from her wand. She turned the corner, her ears sharpening as she heard a muffled giggle. 'Ah, Milli.' Emily whispered, 'silencio' quieting her robes. She kept her back to the pillar and edged around it.  
"Galbinus Gutta!" Emily said quietly, hitting her victim. Her victim giggled more. "Lumos." Emily's wand lit, showing that it wasn't Millicent. Also showing that she was in the Astronomy Tower. A green spotted Lisa Turpin, of Ravenclaw, was entangled with a very shocked Seamus Finnegan.  
"Dissuo Gutta. Sorry about that Turpin. Won't happen again." Emily lowered her wand and went to find Blaise.  
"Blaise we won't find anyone here. Lets go to the Northern Tower." Emily pushed him in front of her as he nodded. They raced down the steps and hurried down the hall.  
  
About an hour later Emily's wand shook in her hand, and so did Blaise's. "Time's up. We've got to head back to the common room." Blaise turned to Emily. She sighed and continued on. When they reached the common room, her and Blaise were the only ones without spots. Emily pointed her wand at everyone. "Dissuo Gutta." They all murmured a 'thank you' and headed off to bed.  
"Well, Halloween is over and nothing happened to you. Good night Emily." Blaise gave her a quick hug and let her off at her dormitory door. She smiled back at him and walked over to her bed. She fell back and closed her eyes taking in the events that happened that day.  
  
The brisk November wind whistled through the window, causing the Charms class to hold their hands over their ears. Professor Flitwick aimed his wand at the window and said a charm to keep it sealed. The class slowly continued until the period ended while Professor Flitwick was in the midst of performing an interesting charm that made objects turn monochrome. Blaise gathered his books and waited for Emily at the door. She ran up to him, her black locks swaying behind her, a smile tugging at her lips. He returned the smile with a toothy grin and put his arm around her waist, urging her to continue walking. They made it to the Great Hall just in time for Dumbledore to make an announcement. He stood tall, his white beard dangling, just hitting the table. Emily and Blaise quickly sat down as the aging Headmaster cleared his throat.  
"Good afternoon students and faculty. I am pleased to announce that this year we will re-install a class that was once studied here. This class, children, is Mystic Arts. This year it will be optional, but next year it will be solidified into your schedules. It was very popular in the Medieval Era. One needs great talent in Potion making and Charms. This class will be after your final class on Wednesdays. If you are interested in signing up, just outside the Great Hall is a podium with the signing book. Oh, and this class is only for Fifth through Seventh years. Sorry to the rest. Enjoy your lunch." After Dumbledore took his seat the hall filled with excited chatting amongst the students.  
  
"Well are you going to sign up Emily?" Blaise put a forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth and turned to her. Emily stared into his honey eyes, deep in thought.  
"Perhaps I will. I am quite good at Potions and I did receive special merits in Charms." She took a sip out of her goblet and wiped her mouth with her napkin.  
"Quite good eh? Try more like, extravagant, or exceptional. Snape practically worships you for your skills." He picked up his goblet and laughed.  
Emily snorted, and put her napkin on her plate. "Well I'm finished. I'll just go to the common room. I haven't anymore classes today." Blaise nodded, but then turned back to her.  
"How do you not have anymore classes today?" Emily turned around and grabbed her books.  
"Well I would have Defence Against the Dark Arts with you next, but I'm not feeling too well, Snape says I still have side effects from possession. So I'm getting my credit by doing a report for Remus. Professor Lupin. Farewell then."  
  
Everyone was sitting in their Common Rooms the next week waiting for an announcement from the Head of House. Emily sat next to Blaise in a plush love seat, clutching a forest green pillow to her chest with her knees drawn up to her chin. Blaise put his arm around her and leaned his head on her shoulder. They sighed in unison, waiting. They heard a slight commotion outside and soon heard footsteps. Severus Snape hurried in, making it as dramatic as possible. And what was that? Was that a smile? Yes it was. Severus Snape was smiling. He gripped a piece of parchment and cleared his throat.  
"Well students, all I have to tell you is your groups for the Mystic Arts class. Dumbledore made it out to be more than it was. If you did not sign up, please go to your dormitories now." Little by little, people dispersed. Blaise got up and left with them. Soon enough it was only Emily and Millicent.  
"I'm surprised that you are the only two people. I'm not surprised however that you two did sign up. Well, you two are to come to class on each Wednesday at 8:00. I know it is a little late, but I figured my Slytherins could have the last class. Oh, and your professor is yours truly." Snape's lip quirked up. "Well that is all. Miss O'Leary, could I have a word?" Emily nodded and stood up from the couch.  
After Millicent was out of earshot Snape spoke. "Well, I wrote to Estelle like you told me too, and I did get a reply. It's been a while, and I did meet up with her on many occasions since. I just want you to have tea with her on Saturday. I know you don't fancy Hogsmeade, but just have one cup. I want you to get to know her. Tell me what you think of her. Just keep it in mind, and give me an answer Wednesday. Farewell." Snape bowed his head slightly and turned briskly on his heel.  
Emily just rolled her shoulders and leaned her head to the side. "Alrighty then." She then trudged down the steps to her dorm.  
  
Monday and Tuesday flew by quickly, and before anyone knew it, it was Wednesday. Emily sat next to Millicent during dinner and they both ate quite quickly. "I did look up a little on the Mystic Arts Mill, it's pretty intriguing." Millicent nodded her head and grinned.  
"I can't wait." Emily smiled back at her and continued to eat. Soon students began to flood out and Emily and Millicent were amongst them. They then waited impatiently in the Common Room.  
"You two are really getting on my nerves." An obnoxious voice came from a dark corner. The figure emerged and Emily laughed.  
"Well Mr. Zabini, you aren't all that corking all the time." She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. Blaise smiled devilishly and rammed toward her. He tackled her down to the ground and pinned her down with his knees on each side of her.  
"Yes, but I currently am on top. Literally." She tried to push him off, but did not succeed. He then did the inevitable. He began tickling her. She began giggling and squirming under his weight. She snorted with laughter, causing Blaise to laugh also. Just then the clock struck eight. Emily's eyebrows shot up and she stood up, causing Blaise to fall on his arse.  
"Sorry Blaise, but I'm late. Come on Mill." Emily grabbed her books and Millicent's arm and ran. They reached the Potions room in seconds, and lucky for them Snape was not there yet.  
  
Snape soon followed after and sat at his desk. "Well I see two of you. We have a tardy student." Emily and Millicent exchanged glances.  
"There is another student professor?" Emily rested her head on her palm. He smiled sympathetically and nodded.  
"Ah yes, and here he is. Good for you to come join us Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Well there is chapter five.. Hope you enjoyed it. I did it rather quickly, but it should make up in length for last chapter. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome. Farewell. -SJ 


	6. Yuletide is Fooltide Part I

Disclaimer: Yet again, I own nothing.. Except Emily, my characters, the plot, Mystic Arts, and that's all.  
  
A/N: Extreme Writer's block. Sorry..  
  
[Touch Me Not]  
  
Yuletide is Fooltide Part I  
  
"By casting 'Artificium mysticus' a bright blue spark will emit from your wand and your text book will appear. A simple spell that I had bound to the books for you all. It is also a nice example of the art. Any questions?" Snape raised a brow.  
Millicent raised her hand. "Yes Miss Bullstrode?" She dropped her hand quietly and looked up at him. "Can you give a nice definition of the art, please? I am rather confused on the concept of it."  
"Very closely related to Dark Arts, the Mystic Arts were very popular in the dark ages. Not many witches and wizards knew of this talent, so many assumed them to be Dark Arts. One witch, Lenora Kinsley, was executed for practicing the arts. She was one of the few to start the craft. Kinsley tried to earn some extra wool, by showing muggles her new talent. A ministry official caught her sending sparks into the air. He then sent her to Azkaban and was later hanged. Up until about fifty years ago, this art was banned. After a horrible incident it was banned yet again, and after speaking with the ministry, Dumbledore had gotten permission to teach it. I will now show an example of one of the three types."  
He raised his wand and dipped it slightly into the boiling cauldron adjacent to him. "This is an example of an Elemental Charm. Aquilo aura!" He pointed his wand in the air and a fierce wind emitted from his wand. The wind made Emily's hair fly around her, and papers were brought up in a funnel above the students. As the wind dissipated, bright, teal sparks shot into the air. Emily's jaw dropped slightly, but she then remembered that Draco Malfoy was in the same room as her.  
"Is that good enough for your viewing Miss Bullstrode?" Snape settled back onto his chair and turned toward the blackboard. "You are to make this potion in thirty minutes. Get a move on." Emily looked up at the board, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She quickly wrote down the ingredients and began chopping her vivica root.  
As Emily was pouring her ginger serum into her cauldron she felt a hand on her hip. She stood still as she felt hot breathe on her ear. She shivered, then gasped as the hand travelled lower. "Is this how you like it with Potter?" Draco spit his name out like it was poison.  
Emily spun around and slapped him. Hard. "There is nothing going on with Potter and I, and you very well know that. How dare you assume things about me. You don't even know me." Draco brought a hand up to his cheek as the stinging sensation coursed through his body. His jaw dropped slightly for a second, but he covered it with a smirk.  
"One day you--" He was cut off as Snape came through the door. Emily turned back to her cauldron and stirred the contents. Snape sauntered over to inspect the student's cauldrons. He stopped at Emily's and gave her an odd look.  
"You are already finished?" Emily nodded as her hair fell into her face. She pushed back the black strands and looked up at him.  
"Well then, we will test this one first. Take your wand out." Emily hurriedly grabbed for her wand and gazed up at him, her emerald eyes full of anticipation.  
"Now, dip your wand in the contents and say these words: depluit fulgur" Emily did as told, and raised her wand over her head.  
Thunder rolled in the distance and dim flashes of light bounced off the walls. The thunder became more heavy as Emily stared around the classroom.  
Rain came out of no where, only landing on Emily. It down poured and soon after bolts of lightning sprung from her wand, hitting the ceiling, causing rubble to fall into her cauldron.  
"Wow." Millicent sat back and stared. Snape said a quick charm to dry Emily. She rolled her shoulders and sat back down.  
"Excellent Miss O'Leary. Class is over now, due to the fact that only one student completed her assignment in time. Good night."  
  
When Emily got back to her dorm, she found two owls on her bed. She reached for the brown tawny owl and untied the parchment from it. She unrolled it and began to read:  
  
'Hey Emily, It's Mallory. I know we haven't exchanged words in a large amount of time, but I finally got word of you coming back. I did miss you, and I left because I assumed you would no longer be there. I cannot come back however. I will miss you dearly.  
Guess what? I was talking to my cousin and she said that a select few from Beauxbatons are coming to Hogwarts. I may have a chance to see you soon!  
'Til then, -Mallory.'  
  
Emily attempted a weak smile, but tossed the letter in the fire. She gave the tawny a cookie and a green ribbon. The green ribbon Mallory gave her for her thirteenth birthday. The owl flew off, and Emily made her way over to the dark eagle owl. It looks like it belongs to a Malfoy.  
  
'Emily, Hey, It's Jesse, hah remember? Well, I finally got around to writing to you. Wow, I didn't know you and my cousin had a relationship. I feel so. bad.  
He was telling me all about you. But today when I got his owl, it was kind of upsetting. Turns out he really misses you, but he is too proud to tell you. He also told me you were 'slippin the tongue with goody goody Potter. That, I did not expect. Well, I'm off. I'll write back later, but don't tell Draco what I told you.  
-Jesse'  
  
Emily sighed and fell back on her bed. Sleep over came her, and soon came morning.  
  
Christmas was soon rolling around the corner and the halls were festively decorated. Students would be leaving in less than a week. Emily looked up from her dinner plate to find a bright barn owl. She took the parchment from it and fed it a piece of bread. 'Please come to Professor Dumbledore's office.' She crumpled the letter in her hand and stood straight.  
  
Harry and Ron were laughing together on their way to dinner. They were a little late, but going nonetheless. Harry dropped his Potions book and told Ron to go ahead without him.  
Mistletoe was everywhere and to Harry it seemed like everyone else had someone to care for except him. Hermione and Ron finally hit it off, Lavender and Seamus, Pavarti and Dean, and believe it or not, Ginny and Blaise. This Christmas he was spending it here at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were going to Egypt with the other Weasleys. There was no way he was going to spend Christmas with the Dursleys.  
Harry grabbed his Potions book and began his way to the Great Hall. He turned the corner and ended up falling right back down. He hit his head hard on the floor and grabbed to massage his neck. Emerald eyes met emerald eyes. Emily stood quickly and turned to run off. Harry jumped up and snatched her arm. She looked back at him with tears falling down her rosy cheeks and her raven black hair disarray. Harry's face softened as he pulled her to him. He ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"What happened?" He pulled away from her, holding her in his arms. She looked up at him as he brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb.  
  
"Miss O'Leary, I'm sorry." Dumbledore led her to the door as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.  
"Are you sure he left with all of it?" Emily bit her lip in apprehension. He nodded solemnly and opened the door.  
"I give up." She ran down the hall until rapidly slamming into a solid figure that caught her. It was Harry. "What happened?"  
"Well, Mr. The-professor-we-all-love Lupin was fired, due to the Malfoy's complaining about his existence again, my belongings were dropped off at my manor which was later confiscated by Mr. Parkinson because, I am 'too young to own such vast property.' My bank account does not exist any longer because Mr. Parkinson claimed I am, 'not among everyone' anymore, although Dumbledore cleared it up. He has all my money and is no where to be found. What a great bloody Christmas."  
She heaved a sigh and fell against the wall. Harry sat next to her and put a comforting arm around her.  
"Well, I don't really know what to say to make it all better, but you are more than welcome to share Christmas with me. I'll be here too, just visit whenever you want. And don't worry about the Parkinsons. I--we'll get to the bottom of this."  
She gave him a weak smile and turned away. "Thank you Harry." Her smile faltered a bit. "I must go. I'm sorry." She looked around and ran in the direction of the Slytherin dormitories.  
  
Tom stood in front of her again. His dark hair glistening in the light with his green eyes glimmering with mirth.  
"You've turned into a beautiful young lady, Emily." He took her hand in his and gently kissed it.  
"You must give me the boy. He is infatuated with you." He caressed her cheek and smiled charmingly at her.  
She woke up again, the same dream night after night. As though it was a calling. It was midnight of the night before Christmas Eve, and Tom Riddle, more handsome than ever. He vaguely looked like Harry Potter. Ah, yes. 'The boy' was obviously Harry.  
Emily sat up and brushed her hair from her forehead. 'I've got to keep Harry away from me.' Millicent tossed a pillow at Emily and walked into the bathroom. Emily shook her head and fell back to sleep. seeing his face once more.  
  
Harry pushed through the crowd gathered in front of the entrance to the Great Hall. He spotted Emily and threw her a grin, hoping she would smile back. She glanced over at him and pointed to an empty corridor. He followed her down the dark passage and stopped when she turned around.  
"What's going on over there?" Harry put his books down and ran a hand through his hair.  
"I think that Dumbledore is sleeping late. I haven't a clue." She held her books tighter to her chest and sighed. "Harry, I can't talk to you anymore. I'm sorry. Just trust me on this one. The more you are with me, the more danger you are in. and I don't want to hurt you. You are the only one besides Blaise who has stuck by me although I pushed you away. Just stay away. I may tell you one day, but it is too risky now. I am sorry."  
She took a step up to him and looked up. "Hey, it's mistletoe." Her lip quirked up into a grin as he looked up, baffled.  
"Well, looks like I have to ki--" Emily broke him off with her lips on his. He closed his eyes and put his hand on her cheek. She pulled away softly and gazed up at him.  
"Goodbye Harry." She turned swiftly on her heel and ran off to her dormitory. Harry stood there with his jaw dropped.  
  
Emily ran, and ran, until she ended up in front of the library. She spotted Draco about to exit the library. Emily bit her lip and looked up, searching for mistletoe. She smiled brightly as she noticed some just to the left. Draco came out of the library and walked toward her.  
"Could you move." He gave her a smirk and raised his eyebrow. She just smirked back and pointed up.  
"No." He looked up and gazed back at her. He started laughing until she pushed him directly under it.  
"I'm sick of this game Draco." She pushed his books from his hands and wrapped them around his neck. She pressed her lips to his, only getting him to pull her closer and deepen the kiss. He pushed her up against the wall and caged her between his arms. He pulled back and ran a hand through her hair.  
"I've been sick of it." He vaguely smiled at her, his best attempt, and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "You are still a bitch in my book, but a bitch that I love."  
She grinned and enveloped him in a hug. "So, what are we now? Are we back together?" He stepped back and held her hands in his.  
"I don't know. meet me in our dungeon after dinner." He grabbed his books and walked away with his robes billowing dramatically behind him.  
  
"Blaise, why are you dating a Weasley? A Gryffindor at that!" Emily broke a piece of her roll off and tossed it in her mouth.  
"Well, she is my cinnamon. She's got this wonderful red hair, it's like fire. And her eyes, wow, you can get lost in them. But, oh, she is so feisty! You wouldn't expect that from a Gryffindor. I swear, she is meant to be a Slytherin." He looked over at her and took a sip of pumpkin juice.  
"Well, I thought she fancied Harry." She wiped her mouth with her napkin and turned to him.  
"She did, but she said that he was too obsessed with you, that she gave up. Speaking of which, what is going on with you and Potter? I saw you two at the courtyard. Oh, and what is going on with you and Malfoy? I swear I saw you two lightly brush hands in the hall and exchange smiles. I am so boggled."  
Emily just giggled and pulled a stand of black hair behind her ear. "Well, there is nothing between Harry and I, I did fancy him for a little while, but I've been having these dreams. Tom, err, Voldemort wants me to lure him into his lair. I cannot have that. So, I ended every connection between Potter and I this morning. Draco and I, well. I'm not sure. I'm going to find out just after dinner. Don't worry, I'll tell you all." She stood up and put her napkin on her plate. "And do tell Weasley I said hello." She smirked and walked off. Blaise chuckled and grabbed another dinner roll.  
"Hey Malcolm! Pass me the mashed potatoes!"  
  
Emily made her way down the dark passage as two arms enveloped her. She relaxed and sighed.  
"Emily, we must talk." A hand covered her mouth as her eyebrows shot up. That was NOT Draco.  
She ended up in a dimly lit chamber when the person revealed themselves. The emerald eyes, the dark hair. It had to be Harry.  
"Harry." She knitted her brow and looked around as the lights diminished. "Is exactly what I need." The voice finished for her.  
A candle to the left emitted a bright flash as Tom Marvolo Riddle revealed himself. "Emily, you are being initiated tomorrow night. As your task, I need you to get me the Potter boy. Can you do that?" He strode up to her and held her cheek in his hand. He kissed he lips lightly and turned.  
"Where am I, and how are you in Hogwarts?" She stood up and walked across the room.  
"We are not in Hogwarts. This, is Hogsmeade. It's a simple light rug- portkey. You can't even realize you are being taken somewhere else. Anyway, the Malfoy boy will tell you more later. You are free to go. I just needed to see you in person, dreams are not as realistic." He kissed her one last time and let her go.  
  
"Draco. We need to talk." She ran through the dungeons and turned a corner. He came up to her and threw her against the wall.  
"We don't need to talk right now. Do you have any idea how much energy I have held and need to release?" He kissed her feverishly and quickly undid her robes. He tossed them aside and started at her neck.  
"Draco. calm down." She pushed him away and looked at him sternly. "Stop that. Slow down a little."  
He let out an aggravated sigh and pulled at his hair. "I'm a teenage boy! Do you not expect this?" She laughed and sat against the wall. He grinned and sat next to her.  
"Would you like to come home with me tomorrow? Father will pick us up. I know it is a little late, but I just got word of it." He grabbed her hand and kissed each finger.  
"Sure. But, we must get to bed. I am very tired, and it is very late."  
  
"Miss O'Leary, can I have a word?" Emily smiled as she turned to Snape. She walked over to him and looked up.  
"I never got to ask you how that tea went. Pray tell, how was it?" He fidgeted a little and looked rather anxious.  
"Estelle is a lovely lady. She really is. Mighty brill if you ask me. I like her a lot." She played with a lock of her hair.  
"Good, good. Okay, well I believe young master Malfoy is waiting. Happy Christmas." He smiled as much as he could without blowing his cover.  
She ran to him and hugged him. "Happy Christmas Sevvie." She waved to him and ran off to the carriage on her way to Malfoy Manor.  
  
Well, I had EXTREME writer's block. Sorry. Oh, and this is part one of the Christmas Chapter. Part two will be out later. Review!!!! -SJ 


	7. Yuletide is Fooltide Part II

Disclaimer: I own as much as my invisible friend Lola does. and that is nothing because Lola doesn't exist.  
  
[Touch Me Not]  
  
Yuletide is Fooltide Part II  
  
"Draco, you've softened up." Lucius turned toward his son in the carriage. Emily was fast asleep. Draco looked up at him and smirked.  
"How so? Pray tell." He crossed his arms in front of him and put his left leg over his right. He arched an eyebrow and glared at his father.  
"I saw you. You cried. That girl there," he said pointing to Emily, "Has softened you greatly. When you two weren't together. it was like having a Hufflepuff in the family. The bond you two have is like fire, you must never dampen it." Lucius finished with a triumphant sneer and turned to the window.  
Draco looked down at Emily and ran a hand through her hair. "Perhaps I have." He absentmindedly began twirling her hair in his fingers while staring at his arrogant father.  
The carriage came to a stop. "We are having a formal dinner tonight. Dress nicely." Lucius sniffed and climbed down from the carriage.  
Emily came to and sat up. She threw her arms over her head and yawned. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." They climbed out of the carriage and made their way to the entrance of Malfoy Manor.  
  
About an hour later Emily was found in the garden with Mrs. Malfoy. She twiddled with a stray rose while talking to her. "It is meant to happen, it's in my blood. I was born a follower of the dark Mrs. Malfoy."  
Mrs. Malfoy looked at the young girl with a sympathetic smile. "I'm glad you have already chosen your path, and please, call me Narcissa." The older woman stood and bowed her head before she walked off.  
The cold breeze gliding off the snow covered ground sent a shiver down Emily's spine. Draco watched her shiver and held tighter to his cloak. "Cold O'Leary?" He sneered at her and put his arm across his chest.  
"A little. What's it to you, anyway?" She stood up and dropped the rose she held previously. She strode up to him and went to kiss him. He turned his head and took a step away from her.  
"What's with you today?" She knitted her brow and clicked her heel. He shifted his weight and put his nose in the air.  
"I do not have a clue of what you are speaking of." He turned on his heel and walked swiftly away, destroying the rose in his path.  
  
Dinner was ready to be served but Emily remained in her guest room. Draco pounded on the door tapping his foot impatiently. He finally gave up and walked in. He tore across the room searching, but Emily was not found. He ended up at the window, that was open. The wind blew the dark silk curtains as a flash of black zoomed past him.  
"Come back in here right now. Dinner is to be served, and father would not appreciate it if an honoured guest were to see you all disarray." Draco put his arms across his chest and looked down at her as she flew in.  
Emily disembarked her Firebolt and placed it against the windowsill. She glared at him and walked over to her bed. "Is this what I am to wear?" She held up a short black dress with emerald silk lining.  
"Yes, and here is your cape to go with it. Well, what are you waiting for? Get dressed." He turned his back and sighed.  
She quickly undressed, silently turning her head to watch him. She grabbed the dress and rapidly put it on. Emily reached for her wand and quickly put her hair up into a knot.  
Draco turned back around and pulled her arm. "Come on, it's getting late." She winced in pain as he held tighter to her. He softened his grip a bit and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry Em, I don't know what has come over me these past few days." He drifted off as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers.  
"Draco what on earth is taking you so long?" Lucius' voice bellowed down the hall. He took a step back and linked his arm in hers. He nodded as she led the way.  
Emily reached the dining room as the large doors opened themselves. A rather familiar face greeted her, that of Tom Riddle, presently Lord Voldemort.  
"Tom?" She yelped in a startled way and pulled closer to Draco. He took her hand and kissed it lightly.  
"Yours truly, milady." He gestured for her to sit to his right she obliged and laid her napkin along her lap. To her left was Lucius and to her right Tom. In front of her was Draco and to his left his mother, and to his right Bellatrix Lestrange. The dinner was rather brisk and stiff. Little small talk happened, but nothing extravagant. Desert was held in the parlour in the north wing.  
An hour later Emily found herself on the balcony, warmed by magic, gazing up at the stars.  
"You regret it all. I can tell." A warm whisper blew across her neck. Tom's green eyes glowed in the moonlight.  
"How do you mean?" Emily didn't look at him, but she could feel his stare. He sighed lightly and turned to her.  
"Didn't you ever wish you could start it all over? I can see it in your eyes." He crept up behind her and put his arms on the balcony rail, caging her in. "I've been meaning to give this to you. You need to end it now, and this is the way. You won't remember a single thing, all you will do is have a second chance at it all."  
A tear glided down her cheek as she nodded. He laced a silver chain around her neck. Along the chain was a silver charm, the Celtic sign for love. When he clasped the hook, she felt a slight jolt and collapsed in his arms.  
"Go to sleep my love. Happy Christmas to you."  
  
[ Ok, I've been wanting to end with this fic because yeah, it sucks. I wanted to restart it, and this was the best way. So, if anyone wants to read my new one, you don't need to read the other crappy one or this one. So it works. Farewell Touch Me Not. You suck. Ok, I'm done. Farewell to all for a good month. ] -SJ 


End file.
